Nightmare
by gamegirl244
Summary: -Persona 3- Sometimes the worst fears, the deepest pains, the most gruesome sights...happen within our very minds -Slight MainxYukari-


A/N: ...Er...

I have no idea what spawned this...

I don't feel as if this is my best work...at all...please feel free to flame it.

For the Main Character, I'm using the name Minato Arisato (that's the name given to him in the Manga)

First Persona 3 fic, y'all

--------------------

"_**It…It's Arcana is…Death!"**_ Fuuka's voice warned through their communicator. _**"Please, b-be careful!"**_

The group did not need Fuuka's warnings to know that this particular Shadow was dangerous. In the past, they had fled at the sound of it's ominous chains, their rattles seemingly all around them. Now, they stood before Death itself, prepared to fight against it.

Yukari gulped, her grip tightening around her bow; this fight was NOT going to be easy, and she was prepared to heal anyone who looked injured. She glanced to her left, the forms of Akihiko and Koromaru falling into her vision; to her right, she could see Minato, his sword in one hand as he took a wide stance.

For a while nobody moved, each in their own stance as they watched the Reaper's movements. Then, Minato's stance changed as he pulled out his evoker and raised it to his head.

"Seiryuu!" he yelled, firing. A large, blue dragon formed above Minato, its tail draping around the boy's body. It let out a roar, then rushed at the Reaper, performing a Zan-ei attack.

The Reaper hardly flinched as the attack connected. Its chains rattled as it moved, and almost lazily shot into the air. Yukari's eyes widened as she saw a swirling mass of green wind form around the Reaper, knowing exactly what move it planned to use.

She closed her eyes, bracing herself as it cast Magarudyne, the strong wind attacks hitting her and her companions head-on. She heard Koromaru yelp out in pain, and Akihiko and Minato's surprised cries of pain. She silently thanked Isis for granting her resistance to wind attacks, and she opened her eyes.

Koromaru was slumped over slightly, whimpering in pain. Minato seemed okay, but Akihiko was obviously not expecting the attack, for he was knocked over on the ground.

"Hang in there, everyone!" Yukari cried out, pulling her Evoker. She hesitated slightly, then fired, summoning Isis. The Persona materialized, then cast the desired spell; Mediaharan. Yukari sighed in relief as she saw Koromaru stand up straight and Minato's quick nod of approval. Akihiko stood up slowly, getting back up to his feet.

Minato growled, looking around. He was silently calculating something in his mind, Yukari could tell that much. She looked back at the Reaper, and her stomach gave a jolt as she noticed it was looking right at her. Her knees shook as it held her gaze, and she found herself unable to look away…

"Thanatos!!" Minato's voice cried out, and a crazed cry sounded through the battlefield. The Persona's sword connected with the side of the Reaper, causing the Shadow to flinch a bit. Yukari blinked, shaking her head as she was freed from the monsters gaze.

The Reaper paused, turning back to Yukari. It seemed to…chuckle?...as it's form began to twist and alter. Yukari frowned, not sure what it was doing, but as is reformed her eyes widened and a soft gasp escaped her lips.

"D-Dad?!" the asked in surprise, nearly dropping her bow.

Her father smiled softly at her. "Yukari…my darling daughter…" he said, his voice soft and kind. "It's been so long since I've seen you last…Ten years, right?"

Yukari shook her head, closing her eyes. "N-No…it can't be…you're…" she stammered.

"You've grown into a fine young lady…" he said taking a few steps forward so he stood in front of her. Yukari could only stare in shock and disbelief. She knew her father was dead, but…

"Dad…" she said slowly; it was all she found herself able to say.

Suddenly, her father's soft, kind smile turned to one of pure malice. "It's a shame you must die so soon" he said wickedly, raising a hand to the sky.

Yukari's eyes widened as a powerful jolt of electricity came crashing down onto her, coursing through her and stabbing at all her weak spots. She cried out in pain, falling to her knees.

"Yukari!!"

"Takeba!"

"Woof, woof!!"

The jolt, as well as her companion's cries, brought her back to reality. She looked up, seeing not her father, but the Reaper as it lowered its shotgun and turned its back on her, towards Akihiko and Koromaru. Yukari could only watch helplessly, still in shock but not from the Ziodyne; the apparition of her father, striking her down so mercilessly…it was enough to completely shatter her composure, and she felt tears begin to well in the backs of her eyes.

Koromaru growled, running at the Reaper to slash at it, leaping at it. The Shadow of Death merely laughed, raising a gun at the dog and shooting it while the dog was in midair. The bullet coursed through the dog, which dropped his kunai and fell to the ground in a small puddle of blood. The Reaper shot again, casting a Hamaon at Koromaru.

'K-Koro-chan!' Yukari yelled desperately as she saw the dog whimper and go limp, his eyes shut tight in pain. Koromaru was out, and she had to do something, but she found no strength to move, still stuck in the clutches of paralysis.

The Reaper turned to Akihiko next, glaring as the boy cast a Ziodyne of his own at it. The attack had no visible effect on the Reaper, who lazily raised a shotgun and fired into the air, casting Bufudyne.

Akihiko's eyes widened, and he crossed his arms in front of him to try to block the attack, but it was a futile attempt. The older teen was knocked back to the ground, injured and at the mercy of the Reaper. The Shadow raised its shotgun, aiming for the boy's chest. One, two, three shots were fired, each causing Akihiko's body to jerk as the bullets ripped through his chest.

"Senpai!!" Yukari cried, watching as the boy's lifeless body fell to the ground. His face was turned to her, eyes half-opened and devoid of life. The tears in her eyes welled at the corners as she fought back the urge to weep for her senpai and ally. No…he couldn't be…

Another shot and a cry of pain rang through her mind as Yukari turned, staring in shock. "N-No!" she cried out.

Minato was on the ground, sword dropped and abandoned as he clutched his lower torso, where a bullet had torn through his flesh. His other arm dangled uselessly at his side, drenched with blood. He winced in pain, looking up helplessly at the Reaper.

"Minato-kun!!" Yukari cried out, trying desperately to stand; try as she might, her legs would not budge, her arms held no strength.

Minato turned, looking over at her. Yukari's stomach churned slightly at his expression; his eyes were full of fear, his face not bothering to hide it. It was so unlike the normally calm, level-headed boy she had come to be used to.

"Y-Yu…kari…." He gasped through the pain, looking at her as the Reaper's shotgun was now aimed, point-blank, at his head. "H…Help…"

_BANG._

"NO!!" Yukari yelled. Time seemed to go in slow motion as she watched the bullet rip through Minato's skull, exploding bone fragments and bits of brain flying out as it exited. Minato fell, the look of shock and helplessness still plastered on his face.

"No! Minato-kun! MINATO-KUUUN!" Yukari screamed, still unable to stand. The Reaper chuckled, turning to Yukari and placing the barrel of his shotgun against her skull.

"Don't worry" the Reaper's voice hissed lowly. "You can join your friend in Hell."

"N-No!" Yukari begged, hearing the sounds of the shotgun being cocked. "Please! No!"

_BANG._

"NOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Wake up, Takeba!"

The sound of the unfamiliar voice jostled Yukari awake, blinking slightly at the bright light that had been turned on. It took her a moment to realize that she was sitting upright in her bed, heart pounding and breathing hard, shivering with a cold sweat.

"Takeba, are you all right?" Mitsuru asked, concern filling her voice. It took a moment to realize that Mitsuru, Fuuka, and Aigis were in her room, each looking concerned.

"W..What?" Yukari asked, looking around. So, it had been a dream?

"You were screaming in your sleep…" Fuuka explained softly. "You must have been having a really bad dream…"

Yukari looked down, her body shivering slightly. So, it was only a dream…but it was so realistic…

"What's goin' on?!" Junpei's voice rang through the hall outside as he and the other boys ran into Yukari's room. Koromaru's barking could be heard, and the small dog wormed his way through the legs of the others, hopping onto her bed.

Yukari stared, a look of both shock and utter relief on her face. "K-Koro-chan!" she exclaimed, hugging the dog. "You're alive!"

"Woof, woof!" the dog barked.

"Eh? Alive?" Junpei asked. Akihiko frowned, turning to Mitsuru.

"What happened?" he asked

"She had a nightmare. Apparently a particularly disturbing one…" Mitsuru explained.

Yukari looked up, seeing Akihiko. "A-Akihiko-senpai…" she said slowly, standing up off the bed, Koromaru leaping off as well. "You…but…you were…"

She trailed off, her eyes falling Minato. He was looking at her with that calm façade he normally wore, with hints of concern in his eyes at her. She slowly approached him, her hands covering her mouth as she felt tears welling. There was no gaping hole in the side of his head, no bloodstained arm, no bullet wound in his gut…he was alive.

Yukari was filled with an immense feeling of relief and joy, and it made her knees weak. She stumbled, falling down to the floor as she allowed the tears to fall. Minato rushed forward quickly, catching her in his arms. The two were on the ground now, Yukari clinging to Minato and sobbing into his shoulder as he hugged her, lightly patting her back.

"Hey, calm down…" Minato said, trying to calm Yukari down. "It was just a dream…"

"You're alive…" Yukari sobbed softly. "You…you're alive…"

"Yeah, I am." He said, nodding as he rubbed her back. "I'm alive. We all are"

"You…and Akihiko-senpai…and Koro-chan…" she let out a shuddering breath. "I was so scared…"

"It's okay…" Minato said, gently running a hand through her hair as the other rubbed her back. "It was just a dream. It's over now, and we're all here."

Yukari's sobs eventually died down to small, shuddering breaths, but she still held on tightly to Minato. The visions of her nightmare still vaguely played in her mind, sending shivers down her spine. She figured it would take her a while to go back into Tartarus after this...

But there would be time for that later. Right now, she was content to remain in the safety of Minato's arms, his heart beating softly against her ears.

He was alive. and that was enough for now.

-------------------

A/N: ...

Yeah...I don't think I like the ending...

Please review, and criticism is welcomed.


End file.
